I'm pregnant?
by Shadow User69
Summary: What if Maya and Lucas had sex at the campfire. Maya found she was pregnant and everything will be different for now on. Lucaya. Some foul Language. (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

**An: I hope you like this story, I read some stories on lucaya pregnant and I decided to do one since most of the authors either gave up or take to long to post a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Maya Pov**

Oh my gosh why did this happen to me, I can't believe this. I'm 14 and this happen to me. I can't believe I'm pregnant.

What will my friends think of me, Riley! I betray Riley, my best friend, my sister, I had sex with Lucas. Why did I do that. I guess because of the heat of the moment. That night at the campfire I regretted, well kinda. I didn't hate it. My only regret is I betray Riley. I feel bad, I don't know who to tell but I think Riley deserves to know that I'm pregnant, but I won't tell her who the father is. I open Riley window letting myself in.

"Peaches!" Riley hugged me, I return the hug. "Riley I have something to say." Maya said. "Maya I know you like Lucas it's okay you could-" I interrupted her. "No not that." She has a confused look. "What is it then?" She asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Riely I'm..." I took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I said and I saw her reaction. "What! You're joking right." Riley said. I stayed silent. "Maya please tell me that you're joking." She said again. "Maya!" I started crying. "Oh no peaches." She starts hugging me. "You don't hate." I said looking at her. "No. Why would I hate you, you're my is going to change that." She said smiling. I feel more guilty then before.

"Plus how do you know that you're pregnant." l explained to her that I missed my period and I took a test that came out positive. "Ok. What are we going to do?" She said. "Nothing we'll just do nothing." I said. Riley give me a dissapointed look.

"What?" I asked. "So you're not going to tell anyone." Riley said. "Yeah." I said. "Are you least going to tell your mom." Riley said as I said no. "What about the father he deserves to know, by the way who is the father?" She asked. I felt my body stiffen. "The father, you mean the father of my baby." I said sounding nervous.

"Yeah, it tooks to make one." Riley said. I started to stutter. "Th- the father i-is um..." I remember what I told Lucas at the campfire. _"I don't want to keep secrets from her."_ She going to find out either way. I took a deep breath. "Riley you love me no matter what. Right?" She nodded. "Ok the father is-" I was interrupted.

"Hey girls, why aren't you heading to school?" Riley mother Topanga walked in. "Well..." I started but Riley decided to tell her mom. "Maya is pregnant." I started freaking out. "Oh...ooh." Topanga looked at me. "I know, I know, you don't want me near Riley anymore. I leave now." I said getting up from my spot. I was to about to leave but Topanga started hugging me. "Oh sweetie no it's ok." She said rubbing my back.

"Don't you hate me." I said. "No, disappointed but I don't hate you. You're like a dauguter to me." She said as I started to shed tears. "Thank you Mrs. Matthews." I thanked her. "It's ok, I'll book an appointment for you." She said. We both sat down. "So Maya the father is." Riley said. Well this is it I might as well tell her.

"It's Lucas." I said seeing both of their reactions. They both have a shocked look. "Um...I'll leave you two alone." Topanga said leaving me and Riley alone. We sat down for a minute not saying a word. "How?" Riley asked breaking the silence. "Well...remember how you told Lucas that I like him and then you left me and him alone." I said as she nodded.

"And I told you something happen between me and him." She nodded again. "Well you know the rest." She made an oh expression. "I thought you two just kissed. I didn't expect you two to go that far." Riley said and she was right, even I didn't expect to go that far. "Yeah we did it in the heat of the moment." I said. "But you can't get pregnant on the first time." She said and I blushed. "I didn't say we only did it once." I said and she blushed. "Oh." She said.

"I didn't hate it." I told her. I could say the first time we did it in the heat of the moment but the rest that a different excuse. "Well are you going to tell him." She said and I thought about it. "I don't know what if he decided to not to keep the baby." I said. "Maya it's Lucas! We both know Lucas will take responsibility." She was right.

"Wait you said I don't know if Lucas will want to keep the baby. Does that mean you decided to take care of it?" Riley asked. I thought about it. Do I really want to keep the baby. Then I think about my mom she was pregnant with me in high school, well for her it was senior year for me its 8th grade, but she decided to keep me, give me a chance in life.

"Yes I will keep the baby, I want to give it a chance of life." I said. Riley was squealing and hugging me. "I'm going to be an aunt! Yay!" She exclaimed and I was confused. I just told her I'm pregnant with her crush.

"I thought you will be mad?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Disappointed only, but like I said I love you no matter what and beside I told you that I like Lucas as a brother." She said. I smiled knowing Riley will never leave my side.

"I love you pumpkin." I said hugging her.. "I love you to peaches." She returned the hug. "So when are you going to tell him." She said and I thought about it. "After school when we go on the second date." I said and Riley eyes widened.

"I forgot I habe a date with Charlie Gardner, I should canceled the date to stay by your side." Riley said with a frown. "No honey go on your date I'm a big girl I could this by myself." I said and I saw Riley smiled. "Ok if you say so." She said and I smiled. Now the hardest part will come later. I'm planning on telling Lucas toady on are second date I hope he does decide to raise are kid.

* * *

 **An: Sorry it's short but I did type more but I'm using my phone and I press the back button by accident and I didn't save what I had. Anyway till the next chapter. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone Finds Out

**An: Back with a new chapter I have three chapters type just reviewing then to see if I want to change anything, Well here is chapter one and I have another Lucaya story called Life so check that out have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

 **Chapter 1: Everyone Finds out**

* * *

 **Maya Pov**

School is so boooring. I should've just stayed home. Not that I hate Mr. Matthews class it's just I feel a little bit sick, I think it's morning sickness and if it is I need to go to the bathroom. "Lenin then became Russia dictator, but it wasn't called Russia anymore it was now called the Soviet Union and the first country to become a communist." Mr. Matthews is explaining the Russian Revolution not that I really care what happens. Then I heard the bell ring. Finally, class is over.

"Hey Maya." I heard Lucas and I stiffen. "How come you are avoiding me." Lucas said. I was in fact avoiding him, but in my defense he knocked me up. "Whatever do you mean Huckleberry?" I really don't want to talk to him, not until tonight. "Well this morning, I said hi and you just walk past by me and today in class I try talking to you but you just ignore me." I feel bad now.

"What's the difference? We barely talk to each other since the campfire..." I blushed remembering what occur at the campfire and I saw him blushed, I guess e remember to, I men how can't he not remember we did it like 6 times already. "Is it because we did-" I interrupted him.

"NO!" I shouted. I really don't want anyone in school to know I did it. "Then what is it!" He yelled. "I'll tell you, but tonight on are date." I said and he nodded. "You better." He then walked away. I stared at the ground till I started to feel sick. I run to the nearest bathroom and vomit. "You're gonna cause me trouble." I said to myself, well where the baby is. "But I'll love you no matter what." I said rubbing my stomach.

* * *

 **Maya apartment Maya Pov**

Finally, I'm home and tired. I'm going to take a nap then get ready for my date. *Knock Knock* *Groan* Who the hell can that be I'm tired as fuck and I don't want to get up. "Coming!" I yelled forcing myself to get up and open the stupid door, who ever is it better have a good reason for disturbing my peace. I open the door and was shocked who was behind it. "Hello kiddo are you just going to stand their or are you going to invite me in." It was Shawn Hunter, my mom boyfriend and someone who I love like a dad I never had.

"Hi Shawn my mom is not here, she is working at Topanga's right now." I said. He chuckled and rubbed the top of my head. "I know I just got back from Topanga's and got permission from your mother to allow me to spend the day with you." He said and I smiled nervously. "Um...we can't the spend the whole day." I said and he frowned.

"Oh why?" He asked. "I have an important date tonight." I said. I laughed at his reaction. "You are and where does he live by the way?" Maybe I shouldn't tell him that I'm pregnant. "It's okay he's a nice boy." He still frowned.

"But I don't like boys." He said and I giggled a little. Great these hormones are changing me. "Shawn this Date is very important to me, so please don't watch me when I'm on it." I said and he chuckled nervously. "Why will I do that." I rolled my eyes. "Because I know you enough Shawn that you will do that." I said.

"You don't know that." He said. "By the way I'm going to Topanga's to visit your mother around 8, so will hang till 7:30 is that good enough for you." I froze. I'm supposed to meet Lucas at 8. "Um...sure" I said nervously. "Cool, ready to go." He said and I nodded. I'm actually excited that I'm spending the day with Shawn it's just I'm afraid that this might be my last time spending time with him. I'm afraid that if I tell him he probably doesn't want to see me anymore. "Hey what's wrong kiddo." Shawn said noticing my worried expression.

"Everything is fine Shawn just thinking about my homework assignment." I lied. "If Cory is giving a lot of homework assignment I could tell to diel it down." I giggled a little. "No it's just homework is the worst thing." I said which is true. "I feel ya." He said. Well time to enjoy the last day to spend time with Shawn,

* * *

 **Topanga's still Maya Pov**

I'm glad Shawn is it here yet, but I wish Riley was here to help me get through this but I don't want her to cancelled her date. "Maya do you think it's weird that Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Matthews is sitting over their with Farkle and Zay." Lucas said pointing over to where Farkle and Zay is sitting and I guess they left Auggie with a babysitter.

"Yeah why are we here?" Mr. Matthews asked. "I think I have an idea." Mrs. Matthews said. "Well I don't." Mr. Matthews said. "It's not weird Lucas I invited them here." I said and Lucas gave me a stern look. "Why?" He asked. "When Shawn comes I'll tell you why." I said and I hear Mr. Matthews squealed like a girl. "Shawn is coming!" He shouted and I saw Mrs. Matthews did a face palmed.

"My whole life." I giggled and Lucas heard me. "Maya Hart is giggling. What the hell is going on!" Lucas shouted and again I giggled. "Just wait Huckle-" Mr. Matthews interrupted me. "SHAWNIE!" I saw Mr. Matthews hugging Shawn and it was not a pleasant site. "Cor I missed you and all but I'm here for Katie." I heard him say. "Who cares let's hang out." I then saw Mrs. Matthews got up from her spot and dragged Mr. Matthews back to their seats.

"Oh Maya I didn't know your date was here and you must be Lucas, Maya talks about you a lot." Shawn said and Lucas held out his hand for him to shake it but Shawn just ignore him and went to kiss my mom. "Hello Katie." He said. "Hello Shawn want the usual." My mother said.

"Sure." Shawn said looking at me and Lucas. I guess it's time to tell them. "Everybody I have announcement." Everyone looked at me, I took a deep breath. "I'm-" A familiar voice interrupted me. "Is their a party going on here or something." It was Riley Uncle, Josh. "J-Josh." I stutter. I haven't seen since the college party. "Hey Maya, Farkle, My Brother, Topanga, Shawn, Lucas, a kid I don't know and Ms. Hart." Josh said saying hi to basically everyone. "Wait a minute where is Riley?" He asked. "On a date." I said. I don't know if I want to tell them but I promise Riley that I will.

"So why is almost everyone?" He asked. "I need to tell them something that will change my life and the only one who knows is Riley and Mrs. Matthews." I said and everyone started to look at Mrs. Matthews who smiled nervously. "How you doing." She said as everyone turn their attention to me. "As I was saying. I'm...pregnant." I finally said it. The whole room was silent. Mrs. Matthews walk up holding my hand to give me comfort. Then everyone started laughing.

"Wow Maya that's a good joke." Lucas said. "Maya." he said and I didn't say anything. "Maya are you their." He said. I still didn't said anything. "Wait don't tell me that you're actually-" I smiled and chuckled nervously. The room was silent again. "I'm I the father?" Lucas asked breaking the silence. I try to hold back my tears but I made no effort as some slid down my cheek.

"Y-Yes." I said and he just stared at me not saying anything. I saw everyone else reactions. Shawn looks pissed my mother seems to be shocked, Zay just nodded and smiled, Farkle looks the same which got me suspicious, Cory also looks pissed and so did Josh. "Maya..." Lucas started. "Lucas I understand that you don't want to do anything with my baby." I said. I can't hold my tears anymore I'm just letting them out. "Are baby." Wait did I heard that right. "Huh?" I was really confused now.

"I said are baby Maya and of course I want something to do with you and the baby, Maya you know me that I won't abandon my family." He said and I was still confused. "Maya I consider all my friends as family and you bearing my child of course I want to be part of that." I started to smiled. "Maya I really like you and if I didn't why would I have sex with you and I know sex is a passion you share with someone you love but I don't care, what I'm trying to say is Maya Penelope Hart will you be my girlfriend." I starting hugging him.

"Yes Lucas I will." We were about to kiss until. " _ **FRIAR!** " _Mr. Matthews, Josh and Shawn yelled furiously and Lucas started to sweat. "Hey Maya I'll see you tomorrow or in the after life." Lucas said. He started running out of Topanga's with the two Matthews brothers and Shawn. I laughed a little, but I got bigger problems.

"Maya." I heard my mother called my name. "Yes." I was scared that my mom might reject me, but instead she hug me like how Mrs. Matthews hugged me earlier. "Oh baby girl, you got yourself in a pickle but if you want to keep and raise the baby I support that." My mom said as I started crying. "But don't you hate me for turning out as a failure." I said. "No I don't, but I am disappointed." She said. "I'm grounded aren't I." I said and she chuckled.

"No sweetie but I do want you to find a job." Mom said and I smiled again. "Of course I will and I will force Lucas to go find one." I said and my mom laughed a little. "I know you will." My mom said. "Maya." Farkle and Zay walk up to me. "Congrats Blonde Beauty." I giggled knowing Zay will say that. "Maya I'm happy that you going to be a mother soon but you do know that for this relationship to work both parents need to live together." Damn it Farkle is right. "How I'm I suppose to do that?" I asked.

"Lucas could live with us." My mother said. "Sorry mom, but I think if Shawn does visit us again he might want to castrate Lucas." Everyone laughed at my comment. Just then Mr. Matthews, Josh and Shawn came back. "We lost him." The trio said looking at me. "Maya is that why you couldn't focus in class today?" I nodded giving my answer to Mr. Matthews. "Maya I'm very disappointed at you, but I support you." Mr. Matthews said giving me a hug.

"Me to." Josh said giving me a hug. I hug them back and said thank you. "Shawn is their something you like to say." Mr. Matthews said to his best friend. Shawn gave me a stern looked. He then look at my mother, who nodded at him. "Maya what you did was very in responsible and I'm very disappointed, but I support since you will become my future step-daughter and I love you very much." I smiled of what he said but then got confused when he said future step-daughter.

"Step-daughter?" I asked. I saw my mom walked next to him and he grabbed her hand. "Me and Shawn are getting married." I heard my mother said. I could barely contain my happiness. "YAAAAAAY!" I said and the smiled. everyone said congratulations and went home. Me, my mom and Shawn was about to leave till Lucas walked in. "You!" Shawn pointed at Lucas. "Look I just want to talk to Maya." He said raising his hand for defense. "Shawn if you leave then alone, me and you could do something special tonight." I heard my mom said and I blushed. "Ok, but no funny business." And with the two left me and Lucas alone.

* * *

 **No one Pov**

Maya and Lucas just sat their not saying anything. "So, were pregnant." Lucas said breaking the silence. "Yes." Maya said. "Wow I never imagine this will happen to me." Lucas said looking at Maya. "Me neither." Maya said looking at Lucas. "Lucas you know since we are having a baby we both have to find jobs and figure out the living arrangement since both parents need to be their for the kid." Maya said as Lucas nodded.

"I know Maya that's why I'm living with you." Lucas said and Maya smiled nervously. "What?" He asked. "My mom and Shawn are getting married so Shawn will be moving in with us." Maya said and Lucas turned paled. "Never mind." Maya laughed at that comment. "Well my dad has another apartment here and it's close to Riley's." Lucas said surprising Maya.

"He does?" Maya asked. "Yeah, he really doesn't use it much since the divorce I could ask him if we could live their." He said. "Great we have a living arrangement, but you do realize we have to tell you parents and Pappy Joe that we are having a kid." Maya said. "I know but you're going to be surprised what they gonna to say." Lucas said.

"Why?" Maya asked. "No reason." Was Lucas said. "Well I should get going." Maya got up from her spot. "Hey Maya." Lucas said getting up. "Yes." Maya said. Lucas grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss. Maya was shocked but soon gave in and return the kiss. "WHAT!" Shawn walked in to tell Maya to hurry up, but walked in to see the two kiss. "I got to run Maya, see ya tomorrow." Lucas said before running from soon to be step-dad. Maya laughed a little before going after the two.

* * *

 **An: Well I hoped you like it and thanks for the reviews, I take it as a compliment and helps me to write better. Well till next time. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Momma Friar

**An: Back with a new chapter. Also just to remind you, because some of you said you can't pregnant the first time, well if you read the chapters Riley say you can't pregnant the first time but Maya said I didn't say we only did it once and also this isn't a drama, which I like in pregnant stories, but I want to keep some elements of girl meets world and take it a different approach but I will put some drama in the story in later chapters and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW and if I did I will put Maya and Lucas together.**

 **Chapter 2: Momma Friar**

* * *

 **Lucas Pov**

A lot could change the past weeks. One minute you have an awkward relationship with a girl, who later became your sister, and next thing you know the girl, who technically was your first girlfriend but only for 10 seconds on the subway, you actually like is pregnant with your kid. I guess life is really cruel, but sometimes grateful. I don't think this is a mistake, I'm glad I am having a kid, but I wish I have it when I'm married not 8th grade year.

"Lucas!" My momma called me from the kitchen. "Coming!" I yelled. I walk to the kitchen and saw my momma in her apron taking out the Lasagna out of the stove. She puts the Lasagna on the kitchen counter and looks at me. "What time is your girlfriend coming?" My momma asked me. "She's coming over at 7." I said. I asked my momma if I could invite Maya over for dinner. "Well I'm glad to meet Maya again. She is a perfect match for you." Momma said.

"Why?" I asked, curious what she meant. "Well I'm actually from L.A., I moved to Austin Texas, when I was your age. I met your father during in middle school and we use to tease each other with nicknames, just like you and Maya except it's the other way around.." Momma said shocking me. "I always thought you where born in Texas." I said.

"Well you didn't asked where I was from you just assumed." She said. She was right I just thought both were from Austin Texas. "It's 6 already you should go pick her up." Momma said looking at the clock. "Yeah I'll be back later momma." I said grabbing my jacket. "Be safe." I heard her say before closing the door.

* * *

 **Maya apartment her Pov**

I just finish getting ready to have dinner with Lucas parents. "Does she have to go to _Friar's_ house." Shawn said. "Yes she needs to tell his parents." My mom said. I was sitting on the couch waiting for Lucas. I heard the door bell ring. I was about to go open the door, but Shawn beat me to it. "Hello Sir I'm here to pick up Maya." Lucas said.

I know." I laughed a little when Shawn shut the door. "Shawn." My mom said. "What?" Shawn asked innocently. I open the door to see Lucas still standing their. "Sorry about that he worries." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well should we get going." Lucas said. I was about to replied, but Shawn beat me to it. "Yes we should." I groaned. I love that he is being over protected and all but it does gets annoying with it sometimes. I saw my mom wraps her arms around Shawn. "Let them be and we could do something fun." I saw him blushed. "OK fine, but bring her back at 8." Shawn said and I rolled my eyes. "Bring her back by 10." My mom said and she shut the door.

* * *

 **Time Skip the Friars apartment no ones Pov after dinner**

"The Lasagna was great Mrs. Friar." Maya said to Lucas mother. "You're welcome Maya and please call me Lily." Lily said with a smile. After they left Maya apartment they head to Lucas apartment and had dinner with his mother. "Hey momma I thought Dad was coming over." Lucas asked her mother who frowned.

"Sorry sweetie, but he had a meeting tonight so he couldn't make it but he is coming over tomorrow." Lily said. "Oh ok." Lucas said sounding disappointed. "Anyway Lucas you said you have something important to say." She said to her son. Lucas felt Maya stiffen, so he grabbed her hand giving her support.

"Yes momma we do." Lucas said referring to him and Maya. "Well what is it?" Lily asked excitedly. "Well momma how do you feel about having grandchildren?" Lucas asked calmly. "Well it will be fun to pinch their cheeks and play with them and spoil them." Lily said. "Why are you asking me this now?" Lucas and Maya looks at each other and nodded. "Well momma you're going to be a grandmother." Lucas said and Maya was shaking a little.

"Oh did your brother got his wife pregnant already." Lily said excitedly and Maya gave Lucas a confused look. "I have a older name Thomas who lives in California with his wife Maria." Lucas explained to Maya who gave him a O expression. "No momma it's Maya who is pregnant." Lucas said with a sighed. Their was an awkward silence and Lily has a shocked look.

"I think I should go." Maya said getting up from her seat. "No Maya stay." Lily said and Maya sat back down. "Momma I'm sorry for what I done I'll take the responsibility." Lucas said proudly. "You should." Lily said shocking the two teens. "What? Look at her she is to young for a baby. I'm sorry Maya for what my idiotic son did to you." Lily said. "Momma I resent that." Lucas wined.

"No it's okay Lily. I know it's going to be tough to raise a kid during school but I could hire a babysitter when me and Lucas get a job." Maya explained. "I'm glad you say that Maya, but it isn't that easy." Lily sigh. "Raising a baby has consequences like giving it all your attention and then feed the baby, change the baby, put the baby sleep etc. What I'm saying is, before you have the baby make sure you have everything ready for the baby's arrival and what are you going to do with living arrangements both parents need to be their for the baby." She said.

"Don't worry momma when I get a job I'm going to save up for the baby equipment like the crib and diapers and clothes. And for the living arrangement, well I was gonna ask dad if we could live in his old apartment." Lucas said and his mother nodded.

"Well Lucas sorry to disappoint you but he sold that apartment five days ago and besides, you're 15 you can't live on your own till 18." Lily said making Lucas and Maya frown. "Well then what do we do?" Lucas asked Lily.

"Well I could get you guys your own apartment but you need someone at least 18 to live with you." Lily suggested. They thought about it for a minute. Maya then remembers Josh just turned 18 last month. "I know someone who is 18. Riley's uncle." Maya said and Lucas just shook his head no.

"Perfect! I will only help you find an apartment but the rest is on your own." Lily said getting up to wash the dishes leaving the teens alone in the dinning room. "Maya why Josh?" Lucas asked. "Because he is the only one I know who is 18." Maya said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Yeah but he might not agree to do this." Lucas said.

"You are just saying that because you're afraid of him." Maya said. "What no it's just he might not agree." Lucas said and Maya giggled. "Your cowardness is cute Huckleberry." Maya said taking her phone out and dial a number. "Who are you calling?" Lucas asked.

"Riley. Hey can I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?" Maya asked and Lucas nodded. He left to go get what Maya ask for. "Hey Riles, I know I miss you to, yes I told him already and almost everyone." Lucas came back with a pen and a piece of paper. "Hey pumpkin what is Josh number again. Uh huh." Maya wrote down Josh number. "Ok thanks love you to sweetie." Maya hung up and dial Josh number, while ignoring Lucas protest. It rang for a second till Josh answer.

* * *

 **The Cell phone Conversation**

 **Josh:** **Hello**

Maya: Hi Uncle Boing Boing

 **Josh: Hi Maya um...how did you get my number?**

Maya: Riley.

 **Josh: Ok.**

Maya: Hey Josh are you going to live in a dorm?

 **Josh: Nah to much money. Why are you ask?**

Maya: Lucas mom said she could get me and Lucas could get an apartment if we have someone at least 18 living with us.

 **Josh: I see where you're going with this.**

Maya: Ok will you do it?

 **Josh: I don't know are you two going to help with the rent?**

Maya: Of course we are.

 **Josh: Sure I'll do in one condition.**

Maya: Ok sure.

 **Josh: Let me give the baby a middle name.**

Maya: Sure just as long I get to name the baby.

 **Josh: Ok cool, also I heard from Cory that the neighbors across from them move out because of some blond women with a British accent was nagging them.**

Maya: Perfect I'll tell Mrs. Friar.

 **Josh: Cool anyway I have to go. Let's meet up tomorrow at Topanga's.**

Maya: Ok sure bye Uncle Boing Boing.

 **Josh: Bye Maya.**

* * *

 **End of cell phone conversation**

"Well he agreed, but he want to choose the baby middle name." Maya said. "Doe he have to live with us?" Lucas asked. "He's the only who is 18 and we can't live at my apartment because of Shawn." Maya explained. "Why can't we live here in my apartment?" Lucas asked and before Maya could answer Lucas, Lily who was listening to the conversation, jumped in.

"Because when Maya get's to her seventh month I'm going to kick you out." Lily said shocking both of them. "Momma you're going to kick me out." Lucas said. "Yes, because you got this nice girl pregnant, so you're paying the price." Lily said. "But-" Lily interrupted him.

"No buts Lucas." Lily said with a frown. "Lily don't you think it's a little extreme to kick your 15 year old son out." Lily looks at Maya then sighed. "Lucas I want to talk to Maya alone." Lily said. Lucas was about to protest but Lily glared at him. "OK fine." Lucas said leaving the two alone.

"I'm kicking him out because I want him to experience the world on his own." Lily said confusing Maya. "Lucas doesn't need me anymore." She said. "That's not true he might need you in the future." Yes, but he also needs to start taking responsibility, he can't have his momma to hold his hand on this one." Lily explained but Maya still didn't get it.

"What you're saying doesn't make sense and I still don't agree with you about kicking him out." Maya said crossing her arms. "Don't worry Maya in time you will understand what I mean." Lily said. "Ok." Maya said. "Let's go see what Lucas is up to." Lily said as the two walked into the living room, where Lucas was. "About time you guys are done talking." Lucas said looking at the two.

"We only gone for five minutes Huckleberry." Maya said sitting next to Lucas. Lily sat down and starting coughing at of no where. "Momma are you okay?" Lucas asked as Lily shook her head yes. "OK." Lucas said with a frown. "Lily..." Maya started. "Riley uncle agree to live with us." Maya said and Lucas groaned. "Perfect." Lily said with a smile.

"And he also said their is an apartment open across from Riley's." Maya added. "Great we'll check it out on Saturday, but remember apartments are hard to get especially in New York." Lily said coughing again. "Momma are you sure you're ok?" Lucas asked again.

"Yes *cough, cough* my throat is just dried." Lily assure them. "Well you look at the time. Lucas it's time to take your girlfriend home." Lily said. "But it's only-" He was interrupted by his mother glare. "Ok." Lucas said getting his jacket, heading for the door. "Well thank you again Lily for doing this." Maya thank Lily. "It's okay*cough, cough* it's no problem." Lily said coughing again. "Goodnight you two." Lily said as the two walked out the door. "Only if you knew." Lily said watching the living room clock.

* * *

 **An: That's a wrap. Momma Friar support them but what secret is she hiding and will Lucas and Maya and Josh will able to get the apartment across from the Matthews. Stayed turned. Bye and review please.**


	4. AN

**An: Sorry not a chapter. I read it and look at my notes for the new chapter and I think this isn't going to work so I'm going to change this story to how I originally wrote. Like I said earlier I want to experiment on pregnancy stories mood, tone, setting etc. But it failed. So check in about 2-4 weeks since I'm studying for an important test. Till then. Sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
